Windflower
by Codename-SN
Summary: I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me. It was strange. I'm sure I never met the guy before. [AU. A series of loosely connected ficlets and drabbles.]
1. Chapter I

**I. Quelli Abbandonati**

* * *

 _A heartwarming smile and frowns of confusion._

* * *

It was, perhaps, a late-summer night. The sound of a cool breeze ruffling the leaves seemed almost playful.

The dark blanket covering the sky smothered everything in a velvety blackness, and the only source of illumination was the celestial moon. The view would have been mystical under the indigo glow, had the structure in front of me were in its full glory instead of ruins.

I felt a chill run down my spine as the temperature around me suddenly dropped. My gaze darted around, trying to find any clue which might tell me... _something_. What was that "something", I did not know.

Not much later I heard the soft sound of someone's quiet footsteps. There was a flash of blue towards my left, and I decided to cautiously approached it.

A few minutes later, I was left panting as the phantom, because it could be called nothing else, continued to evade me. Let it not be said that my stamina was impressive. In those short minutes, I found out, the hard way, that the transparent spirit was quite fast. That, or he knew teleportation. I could only catch brief glimpses of him, before he would vanish into thin air.

It was disconcerting, but there was just something about him that _compelled_ me to actually try, the fact in itself was truly unusual, and find the spirit. Even though, all I wanted was to sleep peacefully.

Was it my imagination, or did I really hear an unearthly laugh just now?

As I turned towards the sound, I was shocked to find another person, the very phantom I was chasing, so close to me. My breath hitched in my throat, eyes widening. And even though the person was just inches away from my face, I could not distinguish his features. The only thing I could actually see of his face was his mischievous grin, the upper part of his face shadowed by his hair. He seemed to be dressed in light elegant clothes under that midnight blue cloak.

The spirit beckoned me with his enchanting smile, as he led the way through the ruins of a palace. And my legs followed, as if they had grown a mind of their own. I kind of felt like a spectator, seeing everything from behind my own body as though my soul was ripped apart from it, even though I knew that should not be possible.

My eyes followed the mysterious creature like a hawk following its prey, even as I took note of the impressive carvings on the few intact walls. This palace must have been beautiful in the past. I did not know why I thought that, but I had a feeling it was the truth. Just like the feeling that told me I should already know this place.

Glancing towards my eccentric companion, I saw his lips moving in an excited chatter, what I assumed to be for describing the history behind the ruins, I could not, however, hear what he was saying.

That was one highly confusing fact. As I could hear every other sound, except his voice, perfectly. I could not help but feel disappointed.

At last, he led me to the garden. The only thing left untouched by the fangs of destruction in this place. It was obviously well taken care of, if the blossoming flowers were any indication. It was quite peaceful if I am to be to honest. I could even feel my lips pulling up in a reluctant smile. Then he turned back towards me, standing a couple meters away, but instead of the grin that stretched across his face, he had a small smile.

Having a soft edge, almost shy, filled with understanding and... something I could not quite discern properly. Nevertheless, it felt as though it were from the bottom of his heart. My eyes widened in genuine surprise.

It was... It was _breathtaking_. And I found myself wanting to just stare at him forever.

Inwardly, I wanted to facepalm, or at the very least bash my head on something solid, at my blatant gawking. The fact that I could not even control my thoughts in this bewitched world was very, very troublesome.

His lips were moving again, not that I could hear him or anything. That was the first time I was immensely disappointed at my lack of skill in lip-reading. But in that moment, as the wind ruffled his hair, I felt a wave of nostalgia wash over me. It was... strange. As if I should already know what he was trying to tell me.

It did not help in alleviating my frustration and confusion in any way.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When I woke up, the next day, the dream remained vividly clear in my mind. And if I concentrated enough, I could even smell the windflowers in the gentle breeze that played with that stranger's hair.

* * *

 **Prompts** _—_

 _1\. Season : Summer._

 _2\. Flower : Anemone._

 _3\. One of my dreams._

 **Trivia** —

 _ **Windflower** : More commonly known as 'anemone' (windflower is rarely used as a noun). Although it's a beautiful flower, it has a floral definition with a somewhat darker meaning. It symbolizes 'dying hope' and is the embodiment of 'those who are forsaken'. Yet all is not lost as this flower can also be used to indicate 'anticipation'._

* * *

 **SN :** The dream wasn't, of course,completely identical. Most of it is though. The only thing I deleted was that the 'stranger' (and yes, to me he's still a stranger) had asked me for a dance at the end, in the garden hall (which I could guess was used for gatherings, sort of... Well, Royal Ball, but who cares about small details) which also wasn't included. And the fact that my dream literally crumbled, waking me up.

My self-imposed mission was to try my hand at first person narration... I hope it was good.

This is actually one of my oldest ideas. Surprising no? And SnT (my ongoing multi chapter fic) is actually one of the newest, along with some other one-shots I'm not sure when I'll write. And it was actually a one-shot before... but you know... my fics tend to have a mind of their own. This one decided that it liked ficlets... so yeah. Feel free to share your thoughts!


	2. Chapter II

**II.** **Non Va**

* * *

 _A knowing gaze and oblivious wonders._

* * *

The monotonous voice of the mathematics teacher washed over the whole classroom in heavy waves. It was as if the tone alone made the atmosphere unbearable with boredom, and the students barely kept themselves from falling asleep during the lecture. Their only saving grace were the occasionally rattling windows due to harsh winds.

Every morning on Mondays, and sometimes Thursdays, it was the same scene in Class – II B of Konoha High-school. Or, at the very least, it was _supposed_ to be like that.

That day, however, was unlike any other day. Rumors had it, that a new student, a Second year no less, had joined Konoha High this winter. It was odd, of course, as rarely anyone was allowed entrance at this peculiar time of the year. Naturally, I was skeptical of the rumor that one of my troublesome friends, and I use the term ' _friends_ ' very loosely here, had decided to ramble my ears off about.

So, imagine my surprise when the famed "new student" actually stood in front of our class with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

He looked younger than us, with untamed blond spikes for hair, tan complexion and bright blue eyes. The guy seemed like a foreigner, even if his name was Japanese. He still looked like an idiot though, and as such, it was fairly easy to dismiss the enigma and retreat in my own world. _Or so I thought._

As the days went on, I could not help but notice that I was being unusually aware of the blond's presence. It was bewildering, to say the least. The teen was strange, that was for sure. At first glance one would think of him as nothing but a naïve idiot, which was actually far from the truth. In rare moments, when he thought no one was looking, one could see his eyes gleaming with an odd sort of wisdom and a touch of sadness, that was too deeply hidden to clearly recognize sometimes.

It was clear as day, to someone with enough perception, that there was more to the transfer student than what he showed on the surface.

And for some inexplicable reason, I _wanted_ to know what. Never in my life have I been this curious about someone. It was... a refreshing change, so to say. That did not mean, however, that I went out of way to converse with him. I could observe him well enough from the sidelines. Nor did he bother, even though I could see his gaze wandering in my direction more than a couple of times.

We did not talk much, outside of the few necessary interactions, there was no need to. Still, his presence drew me in a way that was strangely magnetic. More often than not, I found myself awake and next to the very puzzle, instead of my own seat, before I knew what was happening.

How come everyone, _how come I_ , was pulled out from our bland routine and thrown into something unbelievably troublesome?

There were no explanations for it, for something so absurd as my- no... _our_ gravitation towards each other, it just _was_. And I would randomly find myself subjected to one of the most intense stare in my whole teenage life. It made my blood _sing_ , and I was not sure whether that was a good thing or not. But whatever the reason, I got a feeling of déjà vu whenever our gazes locked with each other.

It was not until he smiled, _a smile_ instead of his usual grins, a smile that felt so nostalgic, that I knew something was wrong.

Very, _very wrong_.

On hindsight, it was actually somewhat ridiculous that I did not suspect anything the moment I noticed the unusual smell of poppies mixed with his natural scent.

* * *

 **Prompts —**

 _1\. Season : Winter_

 _2\. Flower : Something that relates to next chapter._

 _3\. High-school._

 **Trivia —**

 ** _Poppy :_** _A beautiful crimson flower that symbolizes 'sleep' and 'death'. It also represents 'oblivion' as well as 'imagination'._

* * *

 **SN : Nothing much to say honestly, just that recently my friend sent me a couple of songs and among them one reminded me of this fic. Seriously.**

Unfortunately, it's in our mother tongue so I'm not sure if you'll want to listen to it... but those who do care enough it's called **"Hamari Adhuri Kahani". And the best part is, that it doesn't use any feminine pronouns (despite the fact it was certainly written for a hetro couple) and the singer is male. I think it really fits this story. Mostly.**

 **Another thing I wanted to address was my supposed obsession with flowers as you may, or may not be wondering about it. (And I'd like to tell you that I'm not obsessed with them, not really.) Well, no matter, I'll tell you anyway.**

You see, a couple days before I started writing this story, I came across a Bleach fanfic. Whose chapters were based on the meanings of flowers. But... there was the fact that it was extremely sappy. Most of the fics that use flowers and their meanings usually are. You get what I'm saying? **So, I guess I just wanted to prove... or make a statement or something, that flowers can be used for darker themes too. -shrugs- I like to think that I'm doing a good job.**


	3. Chapter III

**III. Fantasmagoria**

* * *

 _An unheard plea and echo of screams..._

* * *

The afternoon was overcast by dark, rolling clouds. Shrouded in darkness, and not a sliver of sunlight visible. I could not help but think that it perfectly reflected my inner turmoil as I stood before their graves.

Looking around, one could see the freshly trimmed grass and delicate flowers swaying in the gentle breeze, rejoicing the coming of spring. Hot, sizzling anger flared in my veins. I wanted to tear that picture of joy into pieces. It felt so wrong to see the nature thriving, filled with hope as the winter faded into warmth, when I had just lost my sun. However, I did not move. My limbs were locked and my breath frozen in time. I could feel the icy whips of bitterness and resignation rooting me to the ground. I had lost the will, and my body only felt numb.

The flora around me seem to wilt as a miasma of death, mixed with hopelessness and despair, rose up from the ground.

My blunt nails dug painfully in the sensitive skin of my palm, knuckles paling as my fist clenched even tighter. I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from screaming, as the grass turned to ashes and the petals into blood. It was happening again. I could feel it in the way air stilled and the sky was tainted crimson. I could tell, but was unable to separate the illusion — _nightmare, memory, the past_ — from the present reality.

I remembred my lungs burning for oxygen as adrenaline rushed through my veins. The clouds rumbled above us, the light drizzle becoming a downpour. Shouts of alarm and general disapproval followed my trail but I cared very little for them. They did not understand my desperate need to hurry.

I _had_ to be fast.

What I did not know at that time, however, was that my worst fears were soon going to be realized.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The ground beneath me was bathed in red.

It was the first thing that registered in my mind as I saw the distinct scarlet petals scattered around the cooling bodies before me. It only confirmed what I already knew. Crimson rivers flowed downhill, uncaring of the lives they were taking with themselves. The whole place was in ruins, surrounded by a heavy smog. I neither noticed its state nor did I care, my eyes desperately searching for a specific soul, _only him_ , in this sea of chaos.

It was not until half an hour later that I found him.

The once pale saffron was darkened with the blood splattered on the velvet scarf. His clothes were slightly singed and there was large tear above the waist, revealing a deep gash on the left side of his torso. His right hand, the _only_ hand because the other was sliced off from above elbow, laid limply by his side. Too weak to even smother the horrible coughs that rattled his body or wipe the blood dripping down his chin. His face was already so pale from blood loss.

That was the scene I stumbled upon, muscles strained and my breathing heavy. It was with terror trapped in the back of my throat and violently shaking legs that I finally reached him.

My hands trembled as I reached out to him, every one of his wound tearing into my heart. A half-choked, pain filled cry registered in the back of my mind, as I nearly collapsed there. It could, perhaps, have been me, but I had more pressing concerns at that moment than wonder about the source. The life giving essence seeped into my dark clothes, staining my hands red — _redred **red**_ so **much** r _ed_ toomu _ch_ — as I held him close to me.

 _'No... he couldn't... I won't let him!'_

The fear, anxiety and denial fueled my determination to get him to the nearest medical team, only to be stopped by a bloodied hand. I had not noticed until then, that my lips were moving on their own accord. Whether to reassure myself or him, I did not know. Just as I did not understand what he was saying, even though I knew that he was _apologizing_. For reasons that could not register in my brain yet.

 _'Stop that! Stop... don't apologize! You'll live! You have to!'_

My mind screamed but I was frozen in shock, and he just continued to apologize. Because he knew... _I knew_ , that it was too late. We were too late. I was too late. And he... he was not—

My breath hitched, and all of a sudden it was difficult to just _breathe_. Even as he lifted his hand to gently wipe my tears away. Tears that I could not feel dripping down my cheeks. My lungs protested against the painful lack of air, but I couldn't—

Where did all the oxygen go so suddenly?

I could still feel his chapped lips moving, words filled with such tenderness and care that I could gradually feel myself calming down, as I hid my face in the crook of his neck. Hands tightening around him, so much that it should be, at the very least, uncomfortable. He did not complain. Even under the disgusting stench of blood and gore, and the death-flower that could not completely get rid of his natural scent, the smell of wildflowers still clung to him like second skin.

And I could not help it, when my face contorted in anguish and the tears kept falling. Hoping, _praying_ , for a miracle that would never come.

 _'Don't go... please... I need you.'_

Hours later, or it could have been mere minutes and I would not know, I could only fumble for some semblance of control when he tugged my shirt, silently telling me to face him. His once tan skin was sickly pale, and the shine of his cerulean eyes was slowly fading. Despite looking rather dreadful and close to death with blood, ash, and dirt smudges, and pained lines marring his face, he was still so _beautiful_.

I could not stop the choked sob that escaped my lips, my vision blurring with tears. I still heard the broken words he was forcing himself to say.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

With those last whispers, that were nearly lost in this roaring haze of blood and grief, his heart stopped beating. I could feel it within me, the way my own heart felt as though it was breaking into pieces. If I could just ignore the wounds and the unnatural stillness, because even when asleep he was restless, of his body I could _almost_ believe he was taking a nap. That we were back in his garden, surrounded by his favorite flowers.

In the pouring rain echoed a scream, like shattering glass, which was half cry, full of heartbreak, loss and despair. Nigh indistinguishable from the screeching thunder.

Numerous people moved around us, some even had the nerve to try and separate him from me, but I ignored them. For me there was nothing left in the world than the inky blackness and the chill of heavy downpour, the biting needles freezing my blood as I held onto my beloved. Trying, and _failing,_ to make sense of a life where his presence left me.

A torn midnight cloth lay beside us, the once pristine white Oleander Crest mocking my sorrow in its now tainted appearance. I wondered if the person still screaming was me.

* * *

 **Prompts —**

 _1\. Season : Spring (with rain)_

 _2\. Flowers : Oleander and the other you would know if you're observant enough._

 _3\. Death (with lots of blood)_

 **Trivia —**

 _ **Oleander :** This deceptively beautiful flower's floral definition represents 'caution' and aptly so, as it is very poisonous._

* * *

 **SN :** I was anticipating writing this part the most. And I'm positively proud of it. I always look forward to writing character deaths, and this was no exception. I think it has something to do with all the blood... that's addicting stuff, un.

Now, now, before you pass the judgement of me being a heartless bitch, hear me out 'kay?

I'll be the first to admit that I, very much, have a sadistic streak, but that doesn't mean I like hurting my lovely characters. (Except when it's Sasuke or Kakashi, that I'm writing. They're not lovely.) I just have a morbid fascination with death and dark themed stuff, 'kay? My elements are tragedy, angst and hurt/comfort... so yeah, can't do anything about that.

And really, it wasn't my intention to include death in this fic... It just kind of evolved on it's own? Ya... my fics tend to do that. A lot. Like it also wasn't in the original plan for Naru to have a little brother in SnT, but he has one doesn't he?


	4. Chapter IV

**IV. La Nuova Partenza.**

* * *

 _I saw thee through the tangle of leaves, the breeze gently kissing thy tan cheeks._

 _What a wondrous night, so warm and magical._

 _Thou weaved slowly to and fro, as the yellow Chrysanthemum moon spilled its molten gold_ _on to thine velvety cloak of royal blue._

 _The rustle of the branches created a symphony 'tween tall green stalks of bamboo, and cicadas' cacophony._

 _Thou sat beside me, reminiscing about a time dear for thee._

 _Every muffled word music, every sound gentle, like bells heard at a distance._

 _Thy scent lofted into the night air, a unique fragrance, and I felt at peace. But..._

 _...Was it all but a dream?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was one of those quiet afternoons. The summer heat just slightly bearable on the shaded porch. A sigh escaped my lips as the cool breeze caressed my skin. Only a small reprieve in this unending torture.

I watched as the puffy clouds, only vapour that sticks together yet so fascinating, moved about lazily. Creating objects that seem to be not of this world. Time slowly passed as the sky mixed and blended in a pleasant show of lighthearted shades, such that, I could not help but wonder if the azure of his eyes did the same...

I felt a wan smile creep on to my face.

Of course.. I already knew the answer to my question. But then again, _did I really?_ It was something that has been plaguing my mind for a while now.

Since the day I realized that the visions I kept seeing were not just normal dreams. They were _memories_ , of a time long forgotten. At first, I had thought he was messing with me or something. But the seriousness in his countenance had not been faked, I knew.

It was kind of funny, if one took the time to actually think about it. Ever since I was a child, I never had huge aspirations as others my age did. I just wanted to live an average life, as an average person of the society. And I did not even care much about romance. I just accepted that one day I would marry a somewhat pretty girl and have a family. Because that was _normal_.

Although, as years passed by, I came to realize that no one really interested me. Neither females, nor males. One of my friends even joked, once, that I was asexual. Well, now I know the reason why, but that is besides the point here.

In contrast, this... the current situation in my life, is _anything but normal._

It was so troublesome that I was willing to call it a weird hallucination and ignore it. Because reincarnation? Past lives with connected souls? That kind of stuff _does not_ happen in real life, 'tis all fictions and fantasy. But, of course, it was not to be.

Ino would have a field trip if she ever gets the slightest wind of this. I could not help but snort at the thought.

However, just because we shared a past does not mean that we would instantly go back to what we were. That is preposterous. He knows it too, even admitted it. We have a new life here. Times are different... and _people_ change with time. We may as well be complete strangers now. I do not know him, not yet, and vise versa. We could go on with our life, ignoring those phantom memories, and _nothing_ would change.

'Tis not as if we are obliged to continue the incomplete story.

"Shikamaru?"

I was broken out of my thoughts, by the voice of my mother, and I hummed to show that I was listening.

"Your friend is here."

I tilted my head slightly to see a knowing smile form on her face. The kind that said, 'I know you better than you think dear, but I'm pleased with you nonetheless.' How can a smile convey that.. I would never figure out. I grunted my affirmation, as she walked back in the living room. And would have taken my sweet time getting up, if not for her sudden shout.

"And hurry up will you? You shouldn't keep people waiting!"

Sometimes, she is just too troublesome. 'Tis not as if whoever it is does not know about my laziness. Or the fact that it will never change. But I hurried anyway, there's no need to make her angry after all.

I smiled slightly as I saw the person outside the front door. His cornflower blue eyes bright as he grinned towards me, waving his hand in greeting. I inclined my head in return.

"Naruto."

I fell in step with him, as we started for wherever we would go for today.

After some days into the summer vacation, I had nothing to do but laze around all day. I had already finished my assignments and was very bored. It was him, who suggested these weekly explorations. I agreed, after confirming that he had indeed completed his own work. He really was smarter than he let on. Also... this way we could know more about each other.

"So, what did you plan for today?"

Instead of answering, he brandished one of the fishing poles he was carrying as a makeshift sword.

"Why, fishing of course!"

"Okay."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

While it was true that we do not need to continue what cannot be completed, no one ever said anything about _starting_ a new one. We do not know each other very well, but that does not mean that we cannot learn.

Perhaps we could never get back what we had, and maybe it would be better that way. But we are friends now. We are getting to know each other from scratch. We cannot undo the past, but maybe we can create a future equally special. Even if we are just friends, it would be alright.

One day, we could be something more...

... _Perhaps_.

But that is all into the far away future, I just want to enjoy the present for now.

* * *

 **Prompts** —

 _1\. Season : Summer._

 _2\. Flower : Chrysanthemum._

 _3\. A poem._

 **Trivia** —

 _ **Chrysanthemum** : This enchanting flower says "You are a good friend." And also signifies 'joviality' as well as 'rest'._

 _(I've taken the time to write down turn translations of the titles for you guys. I always wished the authors would do that whenever they use some foreign language. -shrugs- You may, or not, notice I've changed two of them.. well, I wasn't satisfied with previous ones. And I've used the Google translate for this, so don't Sue me if it's incorrect.)_

 _ **Le Anticipazione** **:** Anticipation, Foretaste._

 _ **Fuori Luogo :** Amiss._

 _ **La Fantasmagoria :** Phantasmagoria. (A sequence of real/imaginary images like that in a dream.)_

 _ **La Nuova Partenza :** Restart (A new beginning)_

* * *

 **.**

 **| 終わり (Owari) |**

 **.**

* * *

 **SN :** And there you have it! **My first completed multi-chapter fanfic!** (And this chap is exactly of **thousand words!** Awesome right? And I wasn't even aiming for it.) Granted, 'tis probably the shortest among them. My thanks definitely goes to my senpai. He was there to listen to my rants at least! -chuckles-

But I digress.

Before I proceed, I would like to address something.

That something includes a very, very rude **reviewer**. Don't get me wrong, I don't really mind flames. But one just doesn't offend my writing without consequences. I'm very protective of my work if you didn't know. And I would usually give the dressing down via PM but unfortunately, I can't do that for guest reviewers.

This is copied right from my inbox, and I deleted this review from the reviews section by the way.

— **From: guest (Guest)**

 **You hate the canon ships that had development yet you have a hard one for f** crack ships like this. You are what's wrong with this world. Kill yourself, f**.** —

First of all, I don't know if you're reading this you shit, but if you haven't noticed, **this is a 'fanfiction' site.** That means most of the works here disagrees with Canon. And if you like canon that much you should just read the f'ckin' manga! Why the hell are you here? (I don't hate Canon per se, but the manga was ruined long ago.)

Moving on, I'd like to tell you that I'm not homosexual. I prefer the term bisexual, but that's not the point here. The point is who the hell are you to judge me based on my choices? Kill myself? Ha! Who do you think you are? **A bloody coward that's what. At least others had the decency to send their complains via their active account. You don't even have balls to do that. And if your excuse includes anything along the lines of 'you aren't a member here or was just passing by', then I kindly recommend you take your opinion and f'ck yourself with it.**

Ahem.

Another thing is, that I do not 'have a hard one', as you so eloquently put it, for anything. I don't even read porn, for any pairings. I used to skip over it if some of the M rated fics does contain that. I prefer blood and angst over that anyway. Only recently have I decided to actually read a couple lines of it and skim over the rest... Hell, my writing doesn't even go anywhere near it. So what the f'ck is your problem? And it's actually people like you that hinders the world in achieving peace, so you can't blame me for it.

 **Seriously, I can't believe that this is the first review I got**. I never felt so disappointed before. I'm surprised that writers actually bother to write here if this is the best greeting one gets. Of course, that may be just my bad luck... but you lot didn't really help my opinion much anyway.

I was tempted to stop updating it. I mean I write for the enjoyment of writing, doesn't mean I'm obliged to post everything. But you can thank **'TigrezzTail'** for this update. It was her wonderful review that prompted me to finish this. And the fact that I want this to be a gift for one of my senpais. This is one of her favorite pairings after all.

-sigh- I bet you guys won't even read it... sometimes I wonder why do I even bother. But no matter, I needed to get that off my chest, lest I strangle some undeserving sod.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-coughs before smiling politely-

So where was I? Oh right... the fic. Firstly, if you're wondering, nay, the poem isn't exactly mine. It was originally written by **'James Inman'** , I just edited it some to fit in this story. I don't even know why I wanted a poem of all things, but let's just say I was recently enchanted by them, especially that particular poet.

I was actually working on it last night.. but without much progress. It was slightly irritating. But in morning, after dreaming yet another unique dream involving centaur or something and mountains (that was one beautiful mountain if I say so), I was really focused on finishing this chapter. It was weird, sort of, that my Muse was exhausted for a week or so and suddenly he was practically bouncing with energy (yes, I said he).

That means, of course, words needed to be written. I've never liked morning so much before. **And I really enjoyed writing this part.** More than the last chapter?

...Pfft! Maybe.

But I digress.

There's much left unsaid, but I think I'll save that for next time.

At the moment I'm listening to **'Celeste by Erza Vine'.** I've taken quite a liking to it. Especially the chorus. But no matter, I'll see you in a couple of days. Hopefully before Christmas.


	5. Chapter V

**V. I** **maginaire** **Cassée [Part 1]**

* * *

 **: Le Réalisme :**

* * *

It was silly. I knew that.

I could hear the soft, _and so very concerned_ , voice of my mother just outside the door. Trying to coax me out of the room, if nothing else, then to eat something. However, I just stared listlessly at the pale green wall. Knees drawn to my chest, lower-half of my face burrowed in the arms. I had lost my appetite since.. _that_ night.

I still shuddered, even though it has nearly been a week, just thinking about it .

The logical part of me knew, that I was only making my parents worry. That I should get out of my room and do.. anything.

But try as I might, I could not get that... that scene — _Dream? Nightmare? Memory?_ — out of my mind. It had felt _so_ real, that it was frightening. The blood soaked earth, the cold needles of rain, the horrid macabre and the screams still echoed in the back of my mind.

Like a background music, playing the same tune over and over again. And even if you want to get rid of it, you cannot.

Logically, I also knew that I was only being a coward, and hiding will not help me but... I just needed some time. Because it was not real, just a stupid nightmare. A scarily deceptive one, but fictional nonetheless. I would eventually forget about it...

"Honey... come out now.. You can't just stay inside, dear. See, Choji-kun and Ino-chan are also here."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Somehow, I just could not convince myself to actually believe it.

* * *

 **: Le Éclat :**

* * *

I was _not_ nervous. Not really.

I was just feeling mildly... uncomfortable at the thought of being around other people. I was never one for socializing anyway.

But I took everything in stride, and decided to be as inconspicuous as possible during the gathering. It was not as if I was going to meet someone really interesting for the five-years-old brain of mine. They were important yes, it was hosted by one of the Main Noble Houses after all, but I could care less about that stuff.

I was _five_.

The only thing I gave a passing consideration, would be the fact that the head of that house was a long time friend of my father. I imagined him to be quite a humble and kind man, from whatever I was told about the person. And getting an actual glance at the aforementioned, I concluded it to be true.

But I digress.

It was maybe sometime later, when I was sitting on an empty bench under a tree, almost asleep, that I was torn out of my world by something.

Or _someone_ , in this case.

It was a blond child, perhaps slightly younger than myself, a little too cheerful for me. And I was tempted to tell him to just go away.

However, I refrained from doing so, when I realized why was he even bothering me in the first place. I could see it in his eyes and body language, if I concentrated hard enough. He was obviously lonely, and maybe a little too shy to approach anyone seemingly snobbish. (It was kind of ironic actually, considering the fact that he was from **_Celeste_** House.) With much awkwardness, all on my part obviously, I allowed him to babble about nonsensical things beside me.

I may be lazy, but I was not cruel.

And if I accepted him as my friend by the end of the day, it really was no big deal. It especially did not have anything to do with how his whole face seem to lit up in a dazzling brilliance when he was happy.

 _Nothing at all._

* * *

 **: Il Inganno :**

* * *

If there was something that the _whole_ state knew, it would be the fact that **_Serafino Celeste_** was very, and I mean _very_ , protective of his younger brother.

The word 'overprotective' only scratched the outer surface of it.

If anyone so much as stared oddly at the blond, they would soon find themselves a blaring target for very many pointy things. Or in severe cases, in the middle of some rather incriminating mess. It did not matter that _**Ciro**_ vehemently tried to persuade him to do otherwise.

It was, maybe, quite a frowned upon behavior for a noble, but no one had the guts to correct the fiery teen. Because even though he could sometimes be reckless, in his hot-headedness, he had a sharp mind that could rival his father. You just do not want to be on _his_ bad side.

And that, was saying something.

So, it came as no surprise to anyone, that Serafino disliked Ignazio at first glance.

 ** _Ignazio Falkner_** , the epitome of bastardness. That is to say, arrogant, conceited and a downright unpleasant fellow. It was actually a wonder he was related to _**Zakai**_ , the heir apparent to **_Falkner_** House. And a person who, it seemed, had made his ultimate goal to be as rude and uncouth towards Ciro as humanly possible.

Which was, so to say, actually a lot.

Suffice to say, there were practically sparks flying from their eyes, and two exasperated brothers could only watch from sidelines.

But as years passed by, they both calmed down enough to, at least, have a decent conversation without going for each other's throat. And even though Ignazio remained as arrogant as ever, he rectified his previous behavior towards the blond haired male. Their families could not be more relieved.

And _that_ , just made his betrayal all the more shocking.

They thought he was their friend. One of the closest. They thought he, at the very least, shared some of his brother's views and ideas. That he respected his brother more than anyone else. That he would side with his older brother.

 _They could not be more wrong._

And they paid heavily for it, when he came marching with the opposing army. Lead by **_Acerbi_** , his so-callled great-uncle.

* * *

 **: Il Temporale :**

* * *

As a child, I had been afraid of many things.

Some silly, some unreasonable, and some were quite justified in my opinion.

Like the fear of falling from a high place. Or the fear of dark places, or snakes, to name some of the common ones. Or the fear of dropping my younger cousins, which would then lead to them cracking their heads open on the hard ground. Or the fear of that one red flower, or tying a leash on a puppy, because he could suffocate if he tried to go farther than what that strip of leather allowed, to name some of the uncommon ones.

But those were highly irrelevant. And as I grew up, they slowly ebbed away from my conscience.

However, there was just one thing that I feared above all else. And no matter what, it refused to leave me alone. I am nearly seventeen years of age. But I think that _hardly_ mattered, when there was a thunderstorm raging outside my room.

On days like those, I would always feel something akin to loss and despair gnawing at me. Along with a sense of confusion clouding my mind.

It was not until I met him, that I had a clue on what could be missing.

Today though, as I am sitting in the school library, supposed to be working on a class assignment, and the water and winds are creating a whirlwind of chaos. Screeching and roaring all the same, I do not feel the usual apprehension brought by the sombre weather.

Something is different, I know.

And that ' _something_ ' is sitting across from me, reading one of those mangas that he insists are amazing, looking as relaxed as he could be.

I never felt more calm.. on days like these.

* * *

 **: De Sinistre Présage :**

* * *

 _It was supposed to be a normal day._

 **.**

 **.**

It was somewhere around mid-autumn, and the weather was overall pleasant. The shades of carmine in the surrounding forests were, indeed, very beautiful to look at.

I had been going through a list of herbs that needed restocking, when one of my cousins suddenly burst through the doors. Looking highly worried.

 _ **"Ermete! Grazie al cielo, tu sei qui!"**_

I did not even get the chance to protest, before he was steering me outside, towards the front door.

"That **_Albero_** is here, and he seemed really anxious about something. Said he'd only talk to you."

Any words that I could have said, quickly died inside my throat. Something that could make that man anxious, was surely very, _very_ bad. The trek to the door could not have been more long.

" _ **Liugi!**_ What happened?"

The words were out of my mouth, even before my feet stopped in front of the silver haired man. There were exhaustion marks on his usually impassive features, and his lips thinned in restrained aggression. When he parted his lips to reply, his words were grim and a dark scowl marred his youthful appearance.

To this day, I have not heard more ominous words than them, and I could swear that I had all but stopped breathing there.

"The Falkners betrayed the **_Primario_**."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _...It was actually not a normal day._

* * *

 **Trivia —**

 _ **I** **maginaire** **Cassée :** Broken fantasy. _

_Maybe 'cause of the fact that it's told in short, broken parts or just 'cause I like it... you never know with me. And maybe if I haven't already named the fic "Windflower", this would've been the title. Maybe._

 _ **1\. Le Réalisme :** Realism._

 _ **2\. Le Éclat :** Brilliance. **Celeste :** Sublime._

 _ **3\. Il Inganno :** Deception._

 _ **Serafino :** Burning one. **Ciro :** Like the sun. __**Ignazio :** Unknowing. _

_**Falkner :** One who hunts with Falcons. **Zakai :** Pure. __**Acerbi :** Heartless._

 _ **4\. Il Temporale :** Thunderstorm_

 _ **5\. De Sinistre Présage :** Ominous._

 _ **Ermete :** Of the Earth. _

_**Grazie al cielo, tu sei qui! :** Thank heavens, you're here! _

_**Albero :** Tree. **Liugi :** Famous warrior._

 _ **Primario :** Here, the main or the leading group._

 _[ I guess, an explanation is in order. Ahem. So... there were actually two groups. The ' **Primario',** consisting of the three Main Noble Houses (the Celeste, the Ucello and the Falkner), and the **'Minore',** consisting of the minor or lesser nobles. ]_

* * *

 **SN :** First of all, I just wanted to thank **Tigrezz** , again, for her review. She's such a sweetheart!

Secondly... I just realized, that there are many things left unexplained in this fic of mine. Mainly the events surrounding Naru's death and stuff, their past life basically. Not to say I will explain everything, no way, but maybe I can clear some things a bit. **So, I decided that I will publish two other chapters with shorter drabbles. I think that will be enough... maybe.**

I am going to give you a lot of hints though. 'Tis up to you to piece them together for the whole picture, if you get what I mean. You should be able to get a basic outline of it... the story isn't that complex, I know. But maybe that's just me...

And about that puppy thing... well, **I didn't really have the best experience in keeping pets you see.** The only one who is not messed up (and I mean who is still alive) would be the first cat I had.

She was actually one of my neighbors, but he allowed me to keep her since I liked her so much. But, of course, my mom didn't like her, and long story short, one day it all boiled over and we had a fight. Looking back it was partially my fault, but I was just too frustrated at the time. She went back to her original owner after that. Now, she's even a mother! I mean how awesome is that?

The second time, it was a pup. I wasn't really all that enthusiastic about that one. But father was home that time so I was spared from the bitching. It didn't end well. -grimace- One night, just a couple days after we got him, some big stary cat practically mauled the poor creature... it wasn't pretty. After burying him, I decided I didn't want any stupid pet.

Then came my sister, stupid little sister, happily carrying couple of birds in a cage. And of course, no one had any objections, except me that is. Nevertheless, I stayed quiet. Not that my opinion would matter anyway. I don't know how many times she replaced them but each and every one of them died. Without even lasting a week! I personally remember two small birds, one yellow other white, and a young parrot. I don't really want to remember the parrot.

It was winter, I think, and my stupid sister decided to dump ice cold water on the green avian. I don't know what was more horrifying... the fact that she killed a bird, while trying to give it a bath, or the fact no one cared. Good Lord, what is wrong with this world?! That only cemented my decision of banning pets in the house. They'd be happy anywhere, except here. -shudder-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Well.. moving on, **I hope that the last chapter did Shika justice.** I was told that the previous ones were kind of emotional...

Really, my friend even mistook the POV to that of a girl's... well, that maybe cause I'm a girl and he didn't expect me to write a guy's POV... but that's irrelevant. Mostly, cause he really should've know better. (We haven't been friends for long, compared to my other friends, but we're as close as best friends could be.) **And we're talking about me here.. I don't do expected shit.**

(I swear on that, seriously. They expect me to be a fucking model student, every fucking second, with some huge dreams that would make them proud, or some similar shit. But. Look at me, I'm writing a story at the moment. A BL story. They'd go into cardiac arrest if they knew. -snorts- I have dreams, of course, just not the ones they expect. Plus, why would a seemingly polite, demure, and a smart girl, who could have a bright future, have a fascination with the 'darker side', as they call it. Pfft! The very notion is ridiculous! ...My point exactly.)

On other hand, I think his mental state wasn't that exaggerated considering the situation. Plus, he rarely takes any active role in most stories and is quite a silent guy. But, if you think about it, you'd know that **even if he doesn't say anything does not mean he has nothing to say on something.** He has one of the sharpest minds after all, so I'm inclined to believe that his mind would be completely different from his outer persona.

 **That is to say, very active.**

Have you ever heard the saying that goes something like, " **The quietest people have the loudest minds**." Yeah.. well, let me tell you, that 'tis absolutely correct. I'm speaking from experience.

...And lastly, I just wanted to inform you that the third person narration was completely a **on a whim thing.** I won't be posting any other character's, even in third person, POV. **Not until people, and I mean more than two person, request it!** You know, that's quite a shame... because the other POVs I was thinking of are pretty interesting. But oh well... _**C'est la vie!**_

Anyhow, have fun identifying the characters, there are enough clues for you, 'cause I sure as hell ain't gonna tell! -insert evil cackle-


	6. Chapter VI

**VI. I** **maginaire** **Cassée [Part 2]**

* * *

 **: Le Brassage :**

* * *

I stood there, features blank and mind trying to understand the previously uttered sentence, for exactly a minute before dragging the pale-haired man inside the compound. Countless thoughts, and concerns, flitted across my mind like a fast-paced slide-show. I barely had the time to make sense of one before it, too, was swept up in the current.

After we were all seated, my cousin still looking as anxious as he had never before and I doubted my face was any different, I practically bombarded him with numerous questions.

"Okay.. I get that you're worried, I am too, but if you don't keep your head straight, we won't be able to do anything."

I paused, taking a deep breath instead. He was right.. we do not have time for any nonsense.

"...They're going after the Celeste House, aren't they?"

For a moment, a booming silence enveloped the area... and that was all the confirmation I needed.

"Yes..." He paused. "Apparently, the Falkners had been planning to overthrow them for a while now. It was very neatly done, all in the shadows, and it was only pure luck on my part that I even got away undetected with this information. _**The** **Ucellos**_ have already been warned, but..."

The last part was left unsaid, but there was no mistaking the meaning. The Falkners were, after all, the best in offense. And I feared, that even the defenses of Celeste would fall victim to them.. Not to say that their offensive capability was anything to sneeze at as well, but who knows what tricks the pyromaniacs had up their sleeves?

" _ **Faust**_." I continued when I was sure that I had the younger male's attention. "Get the teams ready as fast as possible, declare Code Violet if it's needed."

I was most definitely worried, no matter what my expression reflected, but I could not let myself dwell on it for long. Not yet. After all, there was a suitable time for everything, and this was not the time to be careless. All I could do for now, was wait.

I sighed, knowing that it was going to be a long day. A _very_ long day.

As I absently listened to Faust shouting orders, the healers moving as fast as they could, and Liugi informing him of the rendezvous point, I could not help but wonder.

What would _you_ have done... father?

* * *

 **: El Hermano :**

* * *

The first time I met Serafino Celeste, I was invited to their house by my friend.

I was wary. Not surprising, considering the fact that he had quite an infamous reputation. And the rumors were not helping. Aside from that, I found the fellow a pleasant company. Albeit he was still sarcastic and a little too sadistic.

The second time, it was a _complete_ coincidence.

I was just helping father in his usual duties, that is to say, carrying paperwork from one place to another. It was _not_ a job I liked by any means. As I turned the last corner before my destination, I almost crashed into a tall figure, if not for them side-stepping at the last moment.

The red-haired teen only spared me a passing glance and a wave, before he disappeared. I did not even want to know why he was carrying a sack on his shoulder. I was perfectly content in my ignorance.

The third time, it was unavoidable.

It was during one of those rare meetings, that all heirs had to attend. I could not just not go. So, with a resigned sigh, I walked towards the place.

Needless to say, it was _quiet_.

The fourth time, I was sure someone, from somewhere, was _messing with me._

I was only out for a relaxing stroll. I had no intention of meeting him, of all people, that evening. That day I learned, why exactly is he so feared.

As I turned on my heels towards the opposite direction, I pretended not to notice the frightened green orbs, or the way the person was being dragged by the overzealous brother. He should have known not to offend the Celeste, it was really not my problem.

I, especially, pretended as if all that did not happen. I needed my head on my shoulder, thank you very much.

Since then, I tried my best to stay away from the teen as much as physically possible. No matter what Ciro said, he could not convince me to go anywhere near him.

 _Not on my life._

* * *

 **: La Vendetta :**

* * *

I could taste the staleness of the air on my tongue, as I walked through the dim pathway. One of many underground lairs... hideaways, whatever, that the rebels had taken shelter in. After few minutes, the constricting space, finally, gave away to a larger room.

I stopped short before a dark-haired figure, who was only few years older than me.

"Zakai."

There were no exchange of pleasantries, nor were there any awkward attempts at diffusing the tense atmosphere. He just waited, eyes far too wise, too knowing and too weary, for me to actually voice out whatever I wanted. Already _knowing_ what it was, but wanting to give me the time to accept it.

However, he did not know that I already came in terms with it. The thought was not as bitter as it was sardonic.

I still remember that day, when the usually calm and collected, and stoic and just plain unflappable, man approached me. Apprehension lining his features, and apologies pouring out of his mouth. His eyes were stormy, and never more readable. But he was not the one at fault, and I told him as much. Even though I desperately wanted to blame someone, _anyone_ , I could not do that to him. He was suffering, just as I was.

Losing both of his brothers at the same time would do that to anyone. One turned out to be traitor, and the other... dead.

That was not why the day was important or life-changing though. No, the reason for that would be the news that came next.

 _"You didn't think that Nerio simply went 'missing', did you?"_

I am certain that my surprise, relief, and slight hope, had clearly shown on my face at that time. But I did not care about that. What I did care about, was the fact that we could win... that we could end this all. Nerio was alive. And that only made us more determined to fight. I listened attentively as Zakai laid out the basics of the plan before me, making additional changes here and there to help it improve.

We may have a spy in their ranks now, but that did not warrant any carelessness on our part. In fact, we should be more focused than ever.

 _"We will stop them, don't worry. They may have started this war, but they won't be the ones to put an end to it."_

My decision had been made ever since then. I may be trained as a healer, but I knew how to fight. And if wielding a sword will help any, then of course I would do it. And maybe... maybe then I could be free of this crushing pain that threatens to consume me.

As the words escaped my lips, before I even registered them, I wondered if there was some poetic symbolism to this situation.

"I'll fight."

The only indication, that he heard me, was the slight tilt of his head. Whether it was it was out of respect, or just mere acknowledgment, remained a mystery. I met his intense stare squarely nevertheless.

I did not know how or why it had come to this... but it had. And I was not going to stand idle, watching, as that man — _despicable, horrible, scum of a man_ — continued to breathe. Not an ounce of guilt or remorse weighing his conscience. He _will_ pay for what he did, that was certain. I just wanted it to be through my hands.

...Vengeance.

It was, surely, not one of the wisest goals, but that hardly mattered anymore.

* * *

 **: La Promesse :**

* * *

There was a cliff, past the woods, and at the edge of our town. It was barren of any Flora except the lone willow tree, that was situated close enough to the steep fall, and lush grass.

And it was one of my favorite places to watch clouds from.

But there was just one distinction that separated it from my other hangout spots. _Nobody_ knew about this one. So, whenever I came here, it was with the intention to be left alone. Sometimes to think, or to contemplate something, other times just to enjoy the quiet peace.

Until recently, that is.

"Ne, Naruto?"

The said teen hummed without looking up from the drawing pad. He has been working on it for quite a while now, I absently mused to myself.

"Do you remember what was the last thing you said at.. um, _that_ time?"

"...I think so."

"So... did you..-" I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts. "Did you know this would happen..?" My left hand moved in exaggerated gestures, at loss how to describe.. ' _this_ '.

This time he did look up from the notebook. Eyes filled with emotions I could not decipher. And maybe.. I never would.

"Hmm... not really." He mumbled, going back to his drawing. "But that doesn't matter much, ya' know? I meant it when I said I'd wait for ya', even if we didn't remember the past."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...Mendokusē na."

I failed to see the smile that spread across his face when I turned away, but I could feel the one stretching across mine.

* * *

 **: Sanguinem Canticum :**

* * *

 _It was over._

 _I could not believe it. We won._

 _It had been years, since the last time I felt so... free._

 _Maybe it was the bloodloss._

 _...Who knew?_

As I sat there, leaning against one of the half-destroyed walls, almost drowning in my blood.. or maybe my opponent's, I could not stop the content smile from growing on my face.

It surely looked out of place though. What with the worried face of Zeinab, from one of the foreign clans that helped us, hovering above me.

 _I could not bring myself to care._

 _I finally killed him._

 _And everything will be alright now._

The blank coal eyes stared at me. I could not tell what were his last thoughts as I severed his lifeline, watching in some morbid fascination as he choked on his own blood, dripping down his chin.

I realized, after few moments of trying to clear my head, that I held no remorse for his death.

Did he feel the same when he killed his brother, in all but blood? But then... why? What did Ciro do to deserve it?! I wanted to kill him again, just for that.

 _...Or maybe not._

 _He was not coming back._

I sighed, bringing my arm to cover my eyes. It hurt though, as the torn muscles protested against my movements. Maybe I should just go to sleep... As that thought passed through my mind, unconsciousness never felt more welcoming.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

When the next time my eyes opened, I was in a makeshift infirmary. The familiar smell of herbs surrounding me.

Surprisingly enough, I was alive.

But it would be a long time before I would make full recovery. A long time before I would learn that not everyone had my luck. And a long time... before I would recover mentally or emotionally. It would be enough for me to help in healing our country though.

Zakai had been, unsurprisingly, initiated as the head of the new House, as there were not enough people to be separated into two groups. He was a fine leader, so I doubted there would be any problems soon.

But I was still miffed about the fact that he ordered me to just stay in bed. Then again... my right leg was mostly unresponsive.

Ah, well... maybe I should just rest.

* * *

 **Trivia** _—_

 _ **Le Brassage :** Brewing. **Ucello :** Bird. **Faust :** Fortunate._

 _ **El Hermano :** Brother._

 _ **La Vendetta :** Vengeance. **Nerio :** Of the water._

 _ **La Promesse :** Promise._

 _ **Sanguinem Canticum :** Blood song. **Zeinab :** Flower of the desert._

* * *

 **SN :** Before anything else, I would like to wish a **Merry Christmas to all of you!** (Maybe I'm late... Oh well.)

I would've considered this a Christmas special if not for some glaring facts... First, this is definitely not a Christmas-themed chapter. And it's not really a happy theme too... well, no matter. At least I completed it. I'd like to thank everyone who followed and/or favorited this fanfic!

Yesss... 'tis finally complete. For reeallll! -insert disturbing laughter-

Ahem.

Next up is the dear, sweet reviewer!

 **3Cups (Guest) : First of all, thank you so much for reviewing! You're the second Guest reviewer who has given me such positive feedback. (The first one reviewed on my other fic, which is an one-shot. I couldn't even thank her/him properly... ) I'm glad it does, since I was aiming for that very effect. And I'm flattered that you find my notes interesting.**

 **It's fine really, and I hope you find them interesting too. If you'd like to know more about my stories, there's a 'My stories' section on my profile. I usually write about the stories I've published, or soon to be published, there. With the exception of One-shots. Thanks, again, and I hope you liked this chapter.**

Well, now that's all over we can focus on the fic itself. This chapter was actually a pain to write, if I'm to be honest. But I love it all the same.

Today wasn't exactly a free day for me. (But I guess still better than the days I have to do the dishes... meh) I had already written the longest part beforehand, and continued after coming back from our uncle's home. (We went there for Christmas dinner.) So, I'm very sleepy at the moment... and deprived of caffeine. Because just how can one forget to buy coffee of all things?!

...Apparently, my family does...

But most disheartening was the fact that I was running out of ideas! Can you believe It? ...No? Worry not, you're not the only one. This is not the worst I could've written though. ...I know. -shudder- Plus, it was a surprise when I wrote longer drabbles than I imagined. The vengeance part was easily six hundred something. And I don't think any drabbles were past five hundred in part one.

 **But, as I've stated earlier, my fics have a tendency to... constantly evolve, without my knowledge no less.( I guess I really shouldn't complain, seeing as it is always for the best.)**

 **I actually intended for Shika to die in the end... but he lived. Much to his displeasure, and my surprise. But oh well, what's done is done.**

Some of you may be wondering why it seemed as if Shika (Ermete) was the head instead of his father. And where exactly is Shikaku. Well, it was because he is. The head I mean. Let's just say, that after his father died due to questionable circumstances Shika was made the head early. **Shikaku is one of the observant types and highly perceptive, so don't you think he'd be at least suspicious of the Falkner?**

(And the ages? When that attack happened (on Celestes), Shika was around 17-18 I think... same as Ignazio. Serafino is two years older than him, Zakai being four years older. Well, you can draw the timeline from there.)

Shika actually wanted to pass the title of the head onto his cousin. But he couldn't do that after all that betrayal shit happened, as Faust died when he was acting as the field medic. Sadly.

 **Moving on, I wanted to explain why I called it an "incomplete story".** You see, even though they knew/suspected their affection to be mutual... there weren't any opportunity to actually confirm it. And well... they never got the chance to confess.

 **Hehe... I know I'm evil.**

But you can, at least, hope that it'll be different this time, no?

Well, no matter. I'd take my leave now.

 **Till next time you miserable souls!** -insert exaggerated bow as the curtains close- (Excuse me, I think some people can really be a bad influence. -cough- Be grateful I'm not exactly like her.)


End file.
